¿Quién dijo que ser chica es cosa fácil?
by Anuki Misaki
Summary: Trata de que Las chicas resultan ser ángeles del amor,y tienen que luchar contra el clan de los demonios,pero en una de las aventuras que corren,Tsubasa acaba en el cuerpo de su novia,y tendrán que correr mil y unas aventuras hasta que consigan su cuerpo.


En primer lugar, este es un fic que mezcla dos tipos de animes, el de Captain Tsubasa y el de Wedding Peach, mis pasiones desde chiquita.  
Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yoichi Takahashi, y bueno, las parejas son en invención mía, al igual que algunos personajes. Anuki Misaki es un personaje creado por Anuki De Ozora y Mary Ozora es un personaje creado por Rubí de Misaki, los demás personajes son del anime Wedding Peach, menos Samuel Stifen, Yuri Fuuma, Fluig, Melins, Rosa Deville y Makoto Fernan, que son invención mía.  
Se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas, tanto buenas o malas, para saber en lo que he fallado, siempre y cuando sean respetuosas con el autor o personajes, etc.

-Aclaraciones:

/../=lo que yo comento  
*...*=pensamientos de los personajes  
----=cambio de escena o flash back  
(...)=cualquier tipo de aclaración.

-Personajes:

Tsubasa Ozora/Viento  
Anuki Misaki/ángel del amor hada nupcial  
Taro Misaki/ángel del amor señor limone  
Mary Ozora/ángel del amor lirio  
Kumi Sugimoto/ángel del amor margarita  
Hajime Taki-humano normal  
Yukari Nishimoto-ayudante de los ángeles del amor  
Teppie Kisugi-humano normal  
Mamoru Izawa-humano normal  
Sanae Nakasawa/ángel del amor salvia  
Genzo Wakabayashi/humano normal  
Yuri Fuuma/ayudante de los ángeles del amor  
Rosa Deville/reina de los demonios  
Fluig Melins/demonio  
Makoto Fernan/demonio  
Samuel Stifen/demonio  
Diosa Afrodita/reina de los ángeles del amor  
Ángel del amor Celeste/hermana de la Diosa Afrodita

¿Quien dijo que ser chica es cosa fácil?

  
_Cap.1: La llamada....._

_  
_Todo transcurría como un día normal y corriente, en un país llamado Japón, donde en un colegio de la cuidad de Shizuoka, los integrantes del equipo del Nankatsu estaban dando clase en su secundaria.  
Cuando ya llegó la hora de salir de las clases, los alumnos se disponían a irse a sus casas a pasar un buen y tranquilo fin de semana sin tareas. /^^/  
Un grupito de jóvenes, que salían por la puerta del colegio, iban hablando sobre qué iban a hacer durante el finde.

-Bueno chicos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, hoy es viernes...-preguntó Teppie muy ilusionado.  
-Pues no sé, Teppie, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una peli al cine?-propuso Yuri.  
-Uhm…me parece buena idea cariño-afirmó Genzo con una sonrisa a su chica.  
-¿Y si nos vamos a una disco nueva que han abierto hace poco?-opinó Izawa.  
-A mi no me dejarán ir a una discoteca...-comentó Sanae apenada  
-Ni a mi tampoco...-dijo Kumi.  
-Pues, en ese caso, será mejor que descartemos la idea de la discoteca-dijo Misaki.  
-Pero, Nito, (así es como Anuki le decía a su hermano Taro) yo quiero ir a esa disco nueva, ¿Tú no Tsuby?-le preguntó a su novio.  
-Esto…yo...no mucho…-contestó éste bajando la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó furiosa-tú siempre te vas por ahí de discos con tus amigotes y ahora dices que no quieres, ¿eso por qué?...  
-Pues…porque...no me gusta que bailes delante de un montón de chicos.  
-¿Por eso?, si tú sabes que solo tengo ojitos para ti osito mío…-le dijo dándole un beso.  
-Aggg...-se quejó Kumi- basta ya de cursiladas y pensemos ya en qué haremos este finde.  
-Buen punto. Podríamos irnos a casa de alguno y hacer un concurso de karaoke -propuso Yukari.  
-Buena idea, no estaría nada mal-opinó Taki apoyando a Nishimoto  
-Sí! sería buena, ya que hasta nos podríamos quedar a dormir todos juntos en casa de alguno-dijo Sanae.  
-Sí, estupendo, así nadie se tendría que ir antes que otros y a nadie le prohibirán ir-dijo Mary.  
-Entonces decidido, nos quedaremos a dormir en tu casa Ozora-dijo Wakabayashi.  
-¿Queee? -exclamó- ¿Y en la mía por qué?  
-Pues… porque en la tuya no hay nadie, ¿o no cariño?-le preguntó Misaki a su novia.  
-Pues no, no están mis padres, así que no hay problema, lo pasaremos muy bien.  
-En este caso, Ozora, a las 10 de la noche estaremos llamando a la puerta de tu casa.  
-Si, y yo me llevaré mis karaokes-dijo Anuki-ya que la play la pones tú ¿no gordito?  
-Si...la play la pongo yo...  
-Bueno, pues a preparar las cosas, y hasta esta noche a todos-dijo Taki despidiéndose de todos y dándole un beso a su novia Kumi.  
-Esta bien, nos vemos.  
Todos los chicos se fueron a sus casas, para preparar todo para la noche oficial de karaokes.

--------------------------------_**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...**_----------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura hermana, no es demasiado arriesgado para unas niñas tan jóvenes?  
-Si, no queda otra cosa qué hacer, hay que arriesgarse, sino los demonios nos destruirán y harán desaparecer el amor en la tierra.  
-Tienes razón, tenemos que hacerlo, no nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-Será mejor que bajes tú a la tierra.  
-Está bien, yo lo haré, déjalo en mis manos hermana-y dicho esto, desapareció.  
-*Suerte...hermana...*.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había transcurrido el tiempo, y ya eran las las 22:00 p.m. de la noche, hora perfecta para que empezara la fiesta de karaoke que nuestros personajes habían organizado para ese día.  
Como todo el mundo acordó, justo a esa hora en punto, estaban llamando sus amigos a la puerta de la casa de los Ozora.

-¡Hola!, pasen amigos, mi hermano está terminando de enchufar la play a la televisión y yo ya he pedido unas cuantas pizzas para cenar-dijo Mary.  
-¡Genial!, porque me muero de hambre-exclamó Genzo.  
-Tú siempre igual-comentó Yuri.  
-Je, je, je, pues si…-respondió.

Los muchachos entraron a la casa de sus amigos. Se acomodaron todos en los sofás que había en la sala y en los sacos de dormir que se habían llevado.  
El pizzero trajo las pizzas que pidieron, se las comieron y bebieron refrescos y después, se pusieron a hacer la guerra de karaoke.

-Lo mejor es que juguemos o por parejas o por grupos de pasa el micro, nenes contra nenas.  
-Yo prefiero los dúos-dijo Taro.  
-Pues yo prefiero pasa el micro-dijo Sanae.  
-Sí Sanae, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-la apoyó Anuki.  
-Pues claro, chicas contra chicos, perfecto, me encantará daros una paliza-dijo muy orgullosa Yukari.  
-Emm...esto...Yuka...no es por ofenderte...pero…que digamos...tú no cantas muy bien…si ganamos a los nenes será porque Sanae, Anuki y Mary cantan muy bien-le dijo Kumi.  
-¡Oye!, ¡sin ofender!-exclamó furiosa la mencionada.  
-Eje je je, no te ofendas Yuka, pero es verdad lo que dice Kumi, te lo decimos como buenas amigas-le explicó Yuri.  
-Bueno…está bien...ellas son las que cantan bien...está bien, no me enfado-dijo sentándose en un sillón con los brazos cruzados  
Lo que ocasionó una risa general por parte de sus amigos.  
*_**El amor desaparecerá...ángel del amor...*-**_oyó Anuki en su mente.  
-¿Te pasa algo Anuki?-le preguntó Taki al ver a su amiga mirando a un punto fijo como alelada.  
.¿Eh?-reaccionó-Esto…si, estoy bien...-contestó con una sonrisa-*¿Qué habrá sido eso: una alucinación tal vez? seguro que habrá sido eso...*-se dijo a sí misma.

Empezaron la batalla, cosas que las chicas le iban metiendo una gran paliza a los chicos: Sanae le ganó a Mamoru, Yuri le ganó a Genzo, Mary le ganó a Taro, Kumi le ganó a Taki, y sorprendente pero cierto, Yukari le ganó a Teppie. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Tsubasa con Anuki, lo que sorprendió mucho a sus amigos, ya que nadie sabía es que Tsubasa cantara tan bien **/**jeje cuando se retire del fútbol se podía dedicar a la música x**)/ **y le fuera ganando en puntos a Anuki, que cantaba muy bien.

-¡¡Wooohhh!! ¡¡Tsubasa!! No sabía que cantaras tan bien-dijo Yuri  
-Bueno...este...yo...gracias...dijo sonrojado. /:$/  
-Si hermano, desde cuando cantas tan bien? nunca te había oído así-dijo su hermana.  
-Bu… bueno...eso es porque no suelo cantar cuando hay alguien, me da mucha vergüenza.

Ya llegaron las 3:00a.m., y los amigos decidieron acostarse ya, mañana seguirían con sus bromas y sus tonterías, todavía quedaba fin de semana, así que, como tenían sueño, se durmieron.  
Pero cuando ya había cogido el sueño, algo en las mentes de las chicas empezó a retumbar, era algo así como un llamado, era justo lo mismo que horas antes había escuchado Anuki en su mente.  
_***El amor desaparecerá...ángeles del amor...el destino del amor de la tierra sólo está en vuestras manos...***_-pero esta vez no sólo lo escucho Anuki, sino que Sanae, Mary y Kumi lo oyeron también, lo que ocasionó que se sobresaltaran y se despertaran las cuatro a la vez.

-¿Qué fue eso chicas?- preguntó Sanae a sus amigas.  
-No lo sé, a lo mejor habrá sido nuestra imaginación...-dijo Kumi.  
-O una broma de los chicos en venganza de haberles ganado en los karaokes-opinó Mary.  
-No, eso ya lo oí yo antes y era la misma voz… y no puede ser una casualidad que hayamos oído lo mismo las cuatro y nos hayamos despertado a la vez y los chicos no han podido ser porque están dormidos-concluyó Anuki.  
-Si, tienes razón Anu...- dijo Sanae- esto es muy raro.

Pero cuando iban a responder las demás chicas, volvieron a oír esa voz….  
_***El amor desaparecerá...ángeles del amor...el destino del amor de la tierra sólo está en vuestras manos...***_

_**  
**_Se oye por allá-dijo Kumi-vayamos y salgamos de dudas  
-Está bien, vamos-dijeron las demás chicas a coro mientras se levantaban e iban corriendo al... ¿Desván de la casa Ozora?  
Continuará.....


End file.
